The Internet of Things (IoT) is a system which includes a variety of devices, network connections, information exchange, and communication in order to achieve intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring, and management of the system. IoT allows the main features of each device to be addressed, be controlled, and facilitate communication between devices.
Many IoT systems include defined networked devices that communicate among themselves. However, many IoT systems are not capable of including an unknown or variable set of context-sensitive smart devices. IoT is working on being seamless, faster, and increasing the number of devices in the mesh. There is a need to make these IoT devices include a level of context awareness that results in optimal intelligence among the mesh of connected devices.